


Beginning

by Starbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sex, Smut, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird
Summary: Jyn and Cassian's first time. That's it. Except for a random bit of missiony stuff at the beginning for some scene setting. Takes place after they miraculously survived Scarif after that big sunset at the end, because of course they did.





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually a mashup of the first and second RebelCaptain smut scenes I wrote (with some editing and additions because I took some wording and reused it elsewhere), and I thought I'd post it while I'm working on my other RebelCaptain fic, [Then](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10922973/chapters/24294072). Hope you enjoy!

At dinner that night, Jyn sat alone once more. People still stared, but she let them this time. She just had to ignore it. A tray clattered down next to her, and she was about to tell the person to mind their own business when she saw it was Cassian, stepping over the bench to sit next to her. She didn’t say anything at first; after all, he’d been the one to join her, not the other way around.

            “I have Kaytoo’s chip,” he said, and grabbed a bottle of red sauce from the middle of the table. He upended it on his plate, covering a corner with the stuff.

            “How did you do that?” Jyn asked as she eyed the bottle.

            “Grabbed it before coming after you.” He set the bottle down and reached for a spice shaker. This he shook over every single item on his tray, possibly obliterating any natural flavors of the food – which, to be fair, was mediocre at best. “I think I can put it into another droid. Maybe one not so big.”

            “I liked him that way.”

            “So did I.”

            They ate in a companionable silence, then deposited their trays in a bin and walked back down the hallway to the living quarters. Cassian stopped at one of the rooms, which looked just the same as all the others. He motioned at the door.

            “My quarters,” he said. “Do you mind? I wanted to go over the mission with you for a minute before we ship out in a few hours.”

            “No problem,” Jyn said. Cassian opened the door, and they stepped inside. The room was very small, but tidy. No mementos sat on top of furniture, no signs of the history behind the man who inhabited the room.

            Jyn realized then that she still didn’t know much about him, same as he knew so little about her. It didn’t bother her, though. She’d never had any need to know about people. As she’d told him before their rogue mission to Scarif, she wasn’t used to people sticking around. No point in making friends when they weren’t going to be there the next day.

            Cassian switched his terminal on from standby mode, and Jyn sat in the compact desk chair. As they talked, Jyn felt the tension between them growing stronger. She wasn’t usually a fidgeter, but she felt her leg bouncing as he went over the details, and could only respond with one-word replies. She didn’t ask any follow-up questions, just wanting to get out of there. For his part, he kept his focus firmly on the screen and barely looked at her.

            “Somewhere you need to be?” he finally asked in irritation as she glanced at the door a fourth time.

            “I’d like to do a final check on my equipment,” Jyn said, rising from the chair. “I’ll meet you back at the hangar later, and we’ll leave.” She paused a moment. “Is anyone else coming with us?”

            “No,” Cassian said, and switched off his terminal. “Just us.”

            “Okay. See you soon.”

            She started to go, but his voice stopped her: “Wait,” he said. She stopped, her hand on the panel to open the door, and turned to him as he stepped up to her in the tiny room. He was close again, too close. “I never thanked you. For saving my life.”

            She smiled. “And I never thanked you. I think we’re even.”

            Again, she tried to leave, but before she could push the door opener, he grabbed her wrist and once more said, “Wait.” Then added, “Don’t go. Not yet.”

            “I have to,” she replied, not understanding his reluctance to let her leave. “I need to finish up my prep.”

            “Okay.” His hand slowly fell away. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

            “Is something wrong?”

            “No. No.” He brushed his hand back over his hair for a moment before jerking it back down to his side, and Jyn wondered if the action had been a nervous tell – if he even had any. “I’m just going to do a final review and then see if there’s an extra droid lying around that I can reprogram.” He glanced at his desk, where a small chip lay in a box. “A project for another time.”

            “Okay,” Jyn said, already becoming irritated by the unnecessarily drawn-out conversation. He looked at her so intensely that she had to look away, unnerved. She finally pressed the panel to open the door. “I’ll meet you at the hangar,” she repeated, and hoped she didn’t have to say it a third time.

            Instead, he closed the door again. She turned back to him, about to demand an explanation, but before she could, he kissed her. Her first instinct was to pull away and knee him in the groin, but the other part of her, the lonelier, more human part, didn’t pull away. Didn’t even _want_ to. She’d been in this position before, kissing someone she cared about, but she’d always felt a lot more distant and closed-off with those men. They’d meant little to her. Something, yes, of course, but nothing like Cassian meant to her. A friend, a comrade, someone she respected a great deal and who, over the course of only a few days, had come to mean something a little bit more than just that.

            He took her hands and drew them up around his neck, moving closer to her and putting his own hands on her waist. She realized then that even though this was something she had wanted in the far recesses of her mind, it wasn’t necessarily something she was good at or meant for. No part of Jyn Erso was designed for romancing and flirting and stolen kisses. What she knew of it was strictly biological and always came from a place of sheer loneliness. She expected nothing, and she got nothing. She didn’t even expect anything from this moment happening right now.

            _I’m not used to people sticking around._

            She felt the fabric of her shirt lift, and then the warmth of his palms on her skin. She knew exactly where this was headed. She’d been there before, too.

            Her shirt came off over her head, and she suddenly felt a dizzying sense of vulnerability. That was new. She hadn’t felt that way before. She gripped onto Cassian’s lapels as she fought for control, but everything abruptly went to lightspeed and left her control far behind. Jyn grabbed at the hem of his shirt, quickly pushing it off and yanking him toward her by his belt buckle before he’d even pulled his arms out of the shirt.

            “Slow down,” he said. “We have time.”

            Time hadn’t been a luxury for them as long as they’d known each other. It felt like a foreign concept. She didn’t reply, caught up in his kisses and his mouth and feeling his skin under her hands. As he backed them toward his bunk, she ignored his words and unhooked his belt anyway, tossing it to the side. His legs hit the bunk, and he pulled her down with him. Her fingers were still at his pants, stretched tight across his hips. But then, she decided, to leave him like that, resting one hand against his cheek as she kissed him and the other posted next to the pillow so that she could press her hips into his. He let out a sound of frustration, the heel of his hand against his forehead as he winced, but she didn’t feel bad at all. He’d started this, and she could end it however she liked. Her fingers skimmed his chest as she kept herself pressed against him, moving slightly now and again and receiving the same sound of frustration each time until finally, he’d had enough and reached down between them to unbutton and unzip his pants. Jyn moved her body away so he could pull them off.

            “To be clear,” she said as she ran her finger along the inside of the waistband of his shorts, “I report to you, right?”

            “Technically? Yes,” he breathed.

            Cassian reached behind her head and tugged her hair band free, letting her short hair fall around her shoulders. It felt weird to her, because she always had her hair up, and having it down felt like a little more control slipping away from her. He turned her over in the narrow bunk, kneeling next to her as he removed her pants. In moments they’d removed everything else, hands running over each other, eager to touch and remember every part. Jyn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth harder to hers for a deeper kiss, a familiar ache of longing and loneliness building within her. He may have talked about them having time, but she didn’t feel as if she could wait. She knew he certainly couldn’t.

            Then his kisses slowed, and one hand left her to guide himself. Jyn took a quiet, deep breath, yearning for this moment. Seconds later, the ache went away, and relief took its place. Comfort, and peace, and a sense of being cared for and not so lonely, even if just in this short moment.  She closed her eyes and tilted her chin up, savoring the sensations, breathing deeply and allowing herself to be swept away and get lost. His lips found hers again, and she stroked his strong arms and shoulders. His chest was a landscape of battle scars – stories for another time, if he would even tell them. She felt and heard a whisper of a sound escape her, pleasure in the feelings he was bringing about. His pace quickened, and her arms came up and under his shoulders to hold onto him as he moved, nails biting into his skin as she clenched him.

            Cassian eased himself down onto his elbows, slowing his movement and moving loose strands of hair away from Jyn’s face. He kissed her languidly, taking his time, and she found that that was fine, too. They did have time, and a few hours was more than enough. He breathed out, sighing against her face, and she kissed him again.

            After only a few more moments, Jyn could tell he was struggling to hold himself off, maybe for her sake, maybe for his, maybe for both of them. “Cassian,” she said quietly, “you don’t have to wait. I’m close, too.”

            That released him from what had to be torture for him, and he kissed her hard, moving deep within her and bringing himself up to the brink and over. Jyn focused on herself, but knew she’d lost her own pleasure, and while a part of her felt disappointed, a bigger part of her was still satisfied. Satisfied with making love to him, satisfied with the release of the tension between them, satisfied with how he’d pleasured her and the way he’d been as a lover.

            Then he lifted himself up a little, reached down between them, and somehow found the exact place and rhythm she needed to reach her own brink, and he spiraled her up and up and up to her own delirium until she gasped out and held tighter onto him. He shushed her gently, as if she’d experienced pain instead of the sweetest pleasure, his hand still on her for just a moment before he ran it up her body and cupped her head, bringing her mouth to his for another kiss.

            When he asked her to stay, she considered bolting. She wanted to. That was what Jyn Erso always did.

            But then, Jyn realized as she settled down next to him in the bunk, his arm wrapped around her, maybe that was the Jyn Erso of a few days ago, in the same way that the Cassian who asked her to stay was not the same Cassian Andor of a few days ago. A lifetime of being who they were, changed in only hours of knowing one another.

            She interlaced her fingers with his and kissed his knuckles, realizing that at this moment, right now, there was no place else she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I also have a collection of smut one-shots [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063796/chapters/24671100) if you liked what you read. :)


End file.
